gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Musha Godmaru
Musha Godmaru is a SD mobile suit from the franchise Shin SD Sengokuden Chou Kidou Daishougun (a Musha Gundam manga series). He also appears as a Gunpla in the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*Katana :Musha Godmaru has two katanas, Bakuretsutō (held in his right hand) and Neppatō (held in his left). Special Equipment & Features ;*Ensui no Tama :A ball in Godmaru's chest that was given to him as proof of the results of training with Bakuryū. ;* :Musha Godmaru's Super Mode. ;*Netsu Ka Bakurin Zan :Musha Godmaru's finishing move. He can only use this when the Bakunetsu-no-Jin is active. History Musha Godmaru first appeared in the Musha Gundam series Shin SD Sengokuden: Shichinin no Choshogun as V-maru, the younger brother of Musha Victory and son of Shinsei Daishogun. After training with Bakuryū Gundam, he took on the name Godmaru. He took on the name Neo Godmaru in Chou SD Sengokuden: Bujin Kirahagane Hen. Shin SD Sengokuden Chou Kidou Daishogun Return from Training Godmaru returns to Ark several months after the events of Shichinin no Choshogun to find that it has turned into a hotbed of evil. When fighting Neros Gundam, who had been attacking an elderly shopkeeper, he finds out that this sudden change was a result of his older brother, Victory Daishogun. Neros escapes and shopkeeper explains to Godmaru that a few months ago, the Daishogun started to allow rouges like Neros to attack people for gold. In denial, Musha Godmaru goes to confront Victory Daishogun himself. Under the fall of night, he sneaks into the castle through a window. When he surveys his location, he is noticed by the Daishogun. Startled by the sudden appearance, Godmaru questions his brother’s actions. Angered, Victory Daishogun attacks him and summons his guards, causing Neros to appear and engage him. The fight is taken to the rooftops. During the fight, Neros throws poison-laced knives at him. Godmaru manages to deflect all except one, which cuts his foot. As he slowly begins to lose strength, he is slowly beaten. As things begin to seem dire, he activates the Ensui no Dama, giving him enough power to defeat Neros. However, the poison causes him to faint and he falls into the nearby river. In Ayles Village Godmaru is later discovered by his old friend, Tekki Musha Haganemaru, who brought him to the outskirts of Ayles Village, which was far from Birmingham Village. After Godmaru awakens, Haganemaru explains where he is. Godmaru explains what happened him at the castle, to which his friend responds that he hasn’t heard anything from Bakuryῡ ever since he and the other Choshoguns went there to investigate. This gives Godmaru the realization that they were already defeated. As he asks Haganemaru to help him, a knock is heard at the door. It was John Bull’s Community Patrol Battalion, who were searching the area for Godmaru. In response, he and Haganemaru escape from the back exit and flee, but are spotted by John Bull’s subordinate, Musha Rose as they run up the hill. After Haganemaru uses his Omega Beam Rifle to cause a rock slide to delay their pursuers, they arrive in Ayles Village. There they see a crowd of people. One of the bystanders explain that a Musha was blocking the bridge and would not let anyone pass. The Musha introduces himself as Musha Bolt and says that he had been ordered by Victory Daishogun to defeat Godmaru. Having no other options, Godmaru is forced to fight him while Haganemaru fought John Bull’s team. After a difficult battle, he manages to defeat Bolt, who is forced to retreat. While on the path to Rettei Castle, Godmaru hears a voice that sounds like Bakuryῡ Gundam. Bakuryῡ says that Godmaru cannot fight the guards at the castle in his current state and to go to Gaundland to gain new power. With this new knowledge, the two of them begin their journey to Gaundland. Encountering Kiryū Gundam While on the highway to Gaundland, they encounter Kiryῡ Gundam. Kiryῡ challenges them to a battle, but Godmaru rejects the offer. Kiryῡ then provokes Haganemaru into attacking and easily defeats him. In response, Godmaru decides to fight him. During their battle, both of his swords are knocked away along with his opponent’s spear. When Kiryῡ changes to hand-to-hand combat, he attacks Godmaru with a fire attack, but barely escapes by substituting his armor. They continue their fight, which ends in a draw. Afterwards, the two properly introduce themselves and Kiryū joins them. Versus Musha Max On the way to Gaundland, the group comes upon a checkpoint. While trying to figure out their next course of action, a guard spots them. Godmaru is forced to leave Kiryū and Haganemaru behind while they distract the guards. He becomes lost during the escape and encounters the bounty hunter Musha Max. Gundam Build Fighters Try A Godmaru Gunpla was piloted by Sekai Kamiki against Minato Sakai and his Kouki Gundam Gunpla. Since it is the first Gunpla that Sekai assembled by himself, the Godmaru is a straight built and has low performance in Gunpla Battle. Although it can assume both Bakunetsu-no-Jin super mode and armorless mode, its short limbs make it unfit for Sekai's Jigen Haoh School techniques. Picture Gallery Musha Godmaru.jpg MushaGodmaruUnsheath.jpg Bakunetsu-no-Jin.jpg|Bakunetsu-no-Jin Impact Godmaru.PNG|Impact Frame replacing Godmaru with Kishin Daishogun Shiryuo Godmaru_Manga.png|Godmaru in the Cho Kido Daishogun manga Godmaru_Finisher.png|Godmaru performs his finisher, Netsu Ka Bakurin Zan GodmaruLastWorld1.jpg|Page One of Godmaru's file from SD Gundam The Last World GodmaruLastWorld2.jpg|Page Two of Godmaru's file Gunpla BB Senshi 141.jpg|SDBB Musha Godmaru (1995): box art BB Senshi Musha Godmaru.jpg|SDBB Legend BB Musha Godmaru (2012): box art LEGEND BB Musha Godmaru Final Battle Ver.jpg|SDBB Legend BB Musha Godmaru (Final Decisive Battle Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art BBSenshi-Musha Godmaru -Clear Color Ver.-.jpg|SDBB Legend BB Musha Godmaru Final Decisive Battle Ver. Color Ver. (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2017): box art Trivia *As the name implies, Musha Godmaru is based on the GF13-017NJII God Gundam from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. As V-maru, he is based on the LM312V04 Victory Gundam from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Reference Gallery External links See also *Bakunetsumaru References Category:SD Gundam